Developmental Projects are short term - one to two years - investments that can generate high yields. GLRCE periodically releases requests for proposals (RFPs) for these projects by posting them on the GLRCE website and by sending RFP invitational e-mails to all GLRCE Executive Board members and to all departmental heads of the Center's member institutions. Developmental projects may involve scientists within the RCE or may extend to appropriate regional scientists outside the Center. Applications are reviewed and rank-ordered by the Executive Board, endorsed by the GLRCE Scientific Advisory Board, and then approved by NIAID RCE Program Management. Criteria for the selection of proposals include, first, criteria related to Scientific merit, and, second, Center-related criteria, where the proposed work has the potential to: expand the scope and range of research of GLRCE;use or enhance existing GLRCE resources; expand the range of investigators and institutions involved in GLRCE;relate to the overall RCE themes;and, leverage resources and complement the Center's strengths. Progress of the Developmental Projects is closely monitored through monthly fiscal reporting, quarterly written progress reports, annual site visits, written annual reports/renewal applications as well as oral or poster presentations at the Center's annual meeting. The Executive Board and Scientific Advisory Board together with the GLRCE Administrative Core's support will terminate funding for developmental projects not demonstrating appropriate progress.